The invention relates to a multi-pole connector connected to a mating multi-pole connector by a bolt-and-nut construction to provide a connector, and more particularly to a method of assembling the multi-pole connector, formed by combining a plurality of connector housings together, and to such a multi-pole connector.
One known conventional multi-pole connector is disclosed in JP-A-62-145671. Referring to FIG. 9, for the purpose of enhancing the productivity, the multi-pole connector 101 is formed by combining a plurality of (for example, three) connector housings 103A, 103B and 103C together.
A nut 105 is formed at a central portion of the connector housing 103A, and fitting openings 107 and 109 for respectively receiving the connector housings 103B and 103C are formed in upper and lower portions of the connector housing 103A, respectively. Elastic retaining arms 111 are formed respectively on side walls of each of the fitting openings 107 and 109, and can be lockingly engaged respectively in retaining grooves 113 formed respectively in side walls of the corresponding connector housing 103B, 103C.
The connector housing 103B and the connector housing 103C are slidingly inserted respectively into the upper and lower portions of the connector housing 103A, and therefore are combined with the connector housing 103A, and then comb-like rear holders 115 and 117 are inserted through the side surfaces in order to prevent the rearward withdrawal of these connector housings 103B and 103C. Thus, the multi-pole connector 101 is assembled.
The thus assembled multi-pole connector 101 is fittingly connected to a mating multi-pole connector 123 (shown in FIG. 11) by the nut 105, formed on the multi-pole connector 101, and a bolt 121, formed on the mating multi-pole connector, to form a connector.
In the above conventional construction, however, when determining the pitches of the connector housings 103A, 103B and 103C, the nut 105 is used as a reference. Therefore, when determining the pitch, for example, of the connector housing 103B, an error a in the pitch A of the connector housing 103A from the nut 105 to the mounting position of the connector housing B and an error b in the pitch B of the connector housing 103B are added together in an accumulated manner as shown in FIG. 12, and the sum of these errors become an error in the pitch of the connector housing 103B. Therefore, there is encountered a problem that an error in the connector housing 103B, which is the combining portion, increases. Similarly, an error in the connector housing 103A and an error in the connector housing 103B are added together in an accumulated manner, so that the total error for the connector housing 103C increases.
With the above problem of the conventional construction in view, it is an object of this invention to provide a method of assembling a multi-pole connector, as well as a multi-pole connector, in which in order that an error in the multi-pole connector, formed by combining a plurality of connector housings together, can be reduced, the alignment of the connector housings can be effected easily and accurately.
In order to solve the aforesaid object, the invention is characterized by having the following arrangement.
(1) A multi-pole connector comprising:
a first connector housing including a bolt and a bolt receiving tube; and
a second connector housing including a frame portion,
wherein the first and second connector housings are connected together so as to coaxially superimpose the frame portion on the bolt receiving tube so that a bolt guide formed on a mating multi-pole connector for connection to the multi-pole connector can be inserted into the frame portion and the bolt receiving tube.
(2) The multi-pole connector according to (1), wherein the first connector housing and the second connector housing have a connecting mechanism for connecting the first connector housing to the second connector housing before the bolt guide is inserted into the frame portion and the bolt receiving tube.
(3) The multi-pole connector according to (1), wherein a plurality of the second connector housings are connected to the first connector housing, and each of the frame portions of the plurality of the second connector housings is coaxially superimposed on the bolt receiving tube.
(4) A method of assembling a multi-pole connector comprising a first connector housing including a bolt and a bolt receiving tube, and a second connector housing including a frame portion, the method comprising the steps of:
connecting the first connector housing to the second connector housing so as to coaxially superimpose the frame portion on the bolt receiving tube; and
inserting a bolt guide formed on a mating multi-pole connector for connection to the multi-pole connector into the frame portion and the bolt receiving tube.